World War Glee
by PegasusWings
Summary: A Roleplay i have been doing in which Glee has descended into a zombie apocalypse, and they are stuck at the LOH headquarters, I play Cassandra and this is a collection of her diary and memories entries to see how shes feeling. I thought i should share it, if you wish to follow for other posts here is the Roleplay link.
1. Chapter 1

***link to the rolplay if you wish to see all her posts - ***

(Memories entry one)  
Cassandra held onto Sapphires hand tightly, she ran down the street at full pelt dragging the girl along with her, her eyes widening as she spotted the army trucks, a safe haven could be theirs at last, safe from the drooling, snapping, crazed zombies that roamed the once beautiful streets of New York. Turning she lifted up the 12yr old and ran to the bus holding the girl close something that they had rekindled after now not knowing when their last day together would be, in a way the fucked up world had changed a fucked up attitude to mother hood and made it better. Cass approached the bus her breath heavy, exhaustion making her legs shake. She stroked her hand through her daughters golden locks as they approached the officials. "Two, female. I'm 35 and shes 12" Cass choked her breath ragged as she grew nervous. The man with the clipboard looked to her. "I'm sorry theres no room I'm afraid, another truck will be by tomorrow" he said solemnly. Cass stood shocked and looked to the frightened girl in her arms "Can't I just squeeze in the back with her? I'm a dancer, I'm flexible" she pleaded. The man shook his head. "We are so full I'm sorry even one more is pushing it" the man sighed and handed over his clipboard to his colleague. "Please!" Cass begged as he began to walk away from her. "Just…just take her!" Cass shouted making the man stop in his tracks.

"Mom…no!" The girl screeched but Cass held her tight so she couldn't jump down, tears burning in her eyes…"Just her" Cass trembled her weakness finally cracking, something she had never done. The man looked to the blonde and looked to his colleague. "Please!" Cass shouted tears dropping. The man sighed and nodded. The young girl screamed out as Cass handed her over. "MOM!" she cried as the man walked her away to his truck. Cass stood her body wracking with sobs as she fell to her knees. "Stay tight, you'll see her tomorrow when the patrol trucks come by Miss" the man assured her. "Keep her safe" Cass whimpered gripping her 'Damn Yankees' bat as she tried to drown out the screams and shouts of her distressed daughter. She stood slowly picking up the bat and looked up through blurred eyes to Sapphire who was pressed to the window her face pained. "I love you" Cass said watching as the truck set into motion taking her world from her…"Stay safe" she sobbed as she found herself left with a few other stragglers, the old and injured. She closed her eyes and sighed heavily having to hold back her tears as the animalistic roars and shouts of the infected, came closer, Cass opened her eyes to find herself running, the freeway being her only option of traveling, she could only hope Sapphire was safe and that they would be reunited one day.

**(Diary entry 1)**

_So i've been told to write in this stupid book, because of course thats going to help, so what i have nightmares? so what if i have a tiny little dependance on alcohol? alcohol is the only thing that can be depended on in this fucked up sick world. I used to be great and now look at me! Sat with a bunch of fucking kids and actually missing being a mother. Hah some of these kids even think they are above me…marvelous, just shoot me now._

_The 5 minute 'therapist' claims that i have Post traumatic stress and suggested i should be a fitness instructor to make myself useful here, and they want my medical advice? I don't want to help anyone…if people wanted help in the first place then it wouldn't have become every man for themselves out there. I don't like people either, that i can safely write without a conscience.  
_  
_This place is nothing more than a pit stop until i can figure out where the hell that damn army took my daughter, July's stick together and i know now that she needs me….as much as i hate to admit it, i love her._

_Cassandra July, former NYADA teacher, now nothing but_ bitterness.

**(Memories entry 2)  
**Cassandra walked down the street, her feet aching with every step, her head spun from lack of blood sugar and her muscles in her wrist ached form gripping her bat so hard. She looked to her side as Sapphire trudged behind her, she sighed and stopped waiting for the girl to catch up. Sapphire looked at her with cold eyes. "Why are we stopping?" the girl asked her tone irritable, being stuck with her mother of all people was something she clearly hated. "I figured we should eat" Cassandra suggested bluntly with a roll of her eyes at the girls attitude. She hated spending time with Sapphire and this was not the grown up girl bonding she had exactly planned. Cassandra looked to the girl who stood with her arms folded and continued walking, soon they stopped by a small convenience store and Cassandra broke them in undetected by the flesh munchers, Cassandra picked up a can from the shelf and threw it, to alert anything that could be hiding….after a moment of silence she looked around her eyes narrowing suspiciously. "The coast is clear" Sapphire hissed shoving past her. Cassandra nodded and started to scan the shelves for in date and edible food. "Um, what do you like?" Cassandra asked as she inspected a can. She looked over to Sapphire as she was met with a sigh of disgust. "Typical, she doesn't even know what i like to eat" Sapphire said shaking her head as she perched on the counter, Cassandra looked back to the canned goods and nodded….The girl was right and she couldn't argue with it. Grabbing a selection Cassandra came over and set them out, Sapphire grabbed a can of peaches and took out her knife and set to work on opening it. Cassandra sat down on the counter and picked up a can of spaghetti hoops and took the knife when Sapphire was done with it, she carefully went to almost drinking the contents, before looking back to Sapphire who just idly picked out peaches. "I'm um…um…well" Cassandra tried feeling awkward. Sapphire stopped and looked to her. "Sorry hard to say?" she asked her eyebrow raising.

**(Diary entry 2)**

_Diary,_

_Another day of paradise._

_I found myself in the yard at 5am. I couldn't sleep, i guess i just couldn't get used to the idea of not having to watch my back in here. And i keep thinking about Sapphire, why have i developed such a need to care about her? I know she still resents me and yes, we may have found an understanding of each other eventually. But thats all over now. The shooting range is very cathartic….blowing targets really helps me focus even if my shaking alcohol deprived hands make it extra hard to get a clear aim._

_No one here is my age it seems, I'm the oldest i think_…_The rest of them are nothing but kids running around with guns, thinking they are organized its sickening. Why can't i just rewind back? I want to be whipping people into shape back at NYADA….Not being stuck here._

_Cassandra July, losing her sanity_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Diary (entry 3)**__  
Dear worthless piece of paper,_

_The nightmares are worse here, they are so much more vivid and real….i think its because here i can actually sleep and my body is fighting that aspect. I keep seeing Lorna and the images of her and I being dragged down the road by that tractor, the skin scraping from her limbs…..I can't talk to anyone about this, Cassandra July does not seek help from others, ever. I think of Sapphire more and more now ever since hanging around with Princess Peach. I just need to get this route sorted and get on the road, New York is calling and i don't want to be made to socialize with people i cannot trust, I am getting close to smashing in Tila Tequilas face with her own gun should she try and give me another order…But on the upside its great to see that David Schwimmer got out of this thing alive…Or at least his ugly sister did, haha_

_Cassandra July, prisoner of her nightmares_

_**Memories (entry 3)  
**_  
Cassandra wandered down the freeway her eyes burning with fresh new tears that just didn't seem to stop, she limped and her body shook her wrist completely busted her eyes were wide as she gripped onto her baseball bat, seeing Lorna ripped to shreds by those monsters just broke her and the fact that she had lost Sapphire was still very much sore in her mind…the freeway was deserted only with shells of cars and the foul stench of death in the air, mixed with the iron of blood and cooling embers of burning fires. Cassandra shambled on herself her shins shaking as her leg almost screamed out in pain, she fell to the ground and looked at her leg, she pulled up the trouser leg and studied the skin that had been scraped off by being dragged so far, she ripped at her once designer shirt and made a bandage to hold on the last remnants of skin and uncapped her whiskey and poured it over the wound hoping to prevent infection. Cassandra shuddered as a chill ran through her…she hoped she was away from those people especially after what had happened to her…and poor poor Lorna.

**Diary (entry 4)  
**_Dear inanimate object of which has more feelings written inside then my own brain._

I need to get out of here, i'm starting to let down my guard with some people…i can't do that, not after what happened to me the last time. The nightmares are getting worse, i swear even if i just close my eyes for a second those images remain imprinted on my mind. _I can't sleep, therefore its putting me off my food, i don't think i've eaten a proper meal since i've been here…..i just can't well, at least Tila Tequila and David Schwimmer will be happy, after a few weeks i'll probably just die and that won't be so bad. I 'll miss Sapphire but i hope, i just hope shes in a secure base…i'd pray, but like hell that would work_….._My shin is healing well, hopefully the skin will come back, my wrist is still busted, but that should work itself out…..all in all the only true thing thats broken is my mind, but thats something no amount of plastercast and bandages can fix._

_Hanging around with Brittany makes me feel safer and uneasy at the same time. Safe in the fact that its like being with Sapphire but uneasy in the fact that i can almost trust her….something i just can't do._

_Cassandra July, dying from nightmares_

_**Memories (entry 4)  
**_  
You're pushing too hard!" Sapphire growled stomping away from the balance bar and standing to look at herself in the mirror, Cassandra sighed and rested her dance cane on her shoulders, her eyes rolling at Sapphires attitude. "I'm motivating you" Cassandra said enunciating the word 'motivating' coming behind Sapphire and looking at their reflections. They were the picturesque mother and daughter, just minus the good relationship. "So what? are you just giving up?" Cassandra challenged her brows raising in mock shock. Sapphire narrowed her eyes. "I hate you" she hissed under her breath and shoved past Cassandra heading back towards the balance bar. Cassandra nodded and ignored her childish comments telling herself that she would thank her for the sessions when she was a huge star. Cassandra began the music again and sat watching Sapphire. "From the top and actually put some finesse into it" Cassandra barked to the young girl stamping her cane on the floor as the she counted her in.


End file.
